<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light of My Eyes by bluefeathergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719631">Light of My Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl'>bluefeathergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AmberPrice otp, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Commitment, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationships, Lighthouses, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Married Life, Post-Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, True Love, Trust, Valentine's Day, amberprice, chloe price - Freeform, rachel amber - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe takes Rachel on an early morning ride before sunrise to give her a surprise view she's never seen before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber &amp; Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light of My Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dedicate this story to my other half. You are the light of my eyes. I love you.</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chloe, is there a reason why we are up before the crack of dawn?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But I couldn’t sleep. Wanna go for a night ride?”</p>
<p>“Did you warm up my coffee?” Rachel asked with her eyes half open.</p>
<p>“Yes. A few minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“What would I do without you, baby?” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Suffer from caffeine withdrawals?” Chloe teased. She knew her girl wouldn’t function at her fullest without this extra boost. Rachel gave her a playful shove, mouthing the words ‘I love you’ and slowly getting up from bed.</p>
<p>After Rachel had her coffee, she was rummaging about trying to collect her things before heading out. Chloe impatiently left first to start the car. “Women. They say to give them five minutes, but I know that translates to an hour. At least it’ll give me a chance to warm up the car. It’s freaking freezing.”</p>
<p>Finally climbing onto the truck, Rachel smiled at her wife. “So, where are you taking me?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Chloe smiled, apparently quite satisfied with herself.</p>
<p>“Alright. I do like surprises.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Chloe chuckled. “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Uh oh. Do I need my pepper spray?”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“I’m just teasing, baby!” Rachel giggled. “I just… don’t always think your plans are foolproof, that’s all. That’s what I’m here for.”</p>
<p>“Okay, now, don’t patronize me.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t. Baby! I trust you.” She said rubbing her shoulder, then gifting her with one of those smiles that made her whole face light up. How the hell could Chloe be mad at that.</p>
<p>“Ugh… GOOD! Now close your eyes.”</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Prove it.”</p>
<p>Rachel opened the glove compartment, where Chloe always kept a bandana because reasons, and wrapped it around her head covering her eyes. She reached out for her decisive lover’s hand and it was granted more than willingly.</p>
<p>“I love you, Rachel.” Chloe said, after she kissed the top of her girl’s hand and continued holding it all the way to their intended destination.</p>
<p>Helping her walk up a hill, Chloe put her arm around her lover, guiding her all the way to the top without letting her to miss a step. If there was a moment where Chloe could see Rachel almost falter, Chloe was right there to hold her steady.</p>
<p>“You can take off the blindfold now.”</p>
<p>“Baby, we’ve been here before.” Rachel stated, as they were right in front of the lighthouse.</p>
<p>“Yes, we have, but this time it’s different. I want to show you something.” She said confidently, surprising Rachel with a hammer which was apparently in her back pocket the whole way up.</p>
<p>“Destruction of public property?” Rachel said in alarm, but also slightly turned on at the same time. There was something about her girl’s occasional reckless behavior that made her weak at the knees, making her thirst for that high. Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head.</p>
<p>“Just… bear with me, woman.” The third shot was the charm at the lock that was keeping the door from intruders such as themselves. “Well, now it’s private property. Come on. Follow me.”</p>
<p>“You’re wild, Price. I’ll bite.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Giving her a sultry look, she kicked open the door. “My lady.” She said as she took Rachel by the hand guiding her up the steel spiral staircase of the lighthouse.</p>
<p>It was quite a long way up, a bit intimidating to be truthful, but to both of their surprise it was actually well-maintained, and quite beautiful and cozy in an old-fashioned way. Full of bright white walls and cedar wood.</p>
<p>When they finally made their way to the top, it was still dark outside, but thankfully Chloe had not come unprepared, whipping out a flashlight from her front pocket.</p>
<p>“Shit, Chloe. What else do you have hidden in those small pockets? A car battery perhaps?”</p>
<p>“Who knows. Wanna search me?”</p>
<p>Reaching over and shoving both hands down Chloe’s back pockets, Rachel grabbed her rebel’s ass firmly, squeezing it for stability. “Hi.”</p>
<p>Chloe flirted a “Hi” back, but Rachel said: “I wasn’t talking to you,” as she snuggled into her girl, enjoying the fact that she was hers, including all of her assets.</p>
<p>Then, reaching up on her tiptoes she slid her hands behind Chloe’s neck and went in for a kiss. Pressing herself harder against her, she greeting her good morning and giving her all her adoration spelled out with her tongue.</p>
<p>Chloe wrapped her arms around her girl’s waist, lifting her up into her arms. The move made Rachel gasp in excitement, becoming inflamed with passion at her girl’s boldness.</p>
<p>Calculating her steps very carefully, Chloe kept one eye open at where she was going while not breaking the kiss. Setting her sights on a table, she placed her girl on top of it, taking advantage of the fact that she was now at eye level with Rachel.</p>
<p>“Hi, beautiful.” Chloe smiled into her girl’s neck, giving it the proper attention, sucking with need and ensuring there would be a hickey there later.</p>
<p>“My Chloe…” Rachel moaned, feeling overwhelmed by the fervent devotion she was being given. With one hand behind Chloe’s backside, she had to use the other to hold onto the desk for balance as she was losing her composure.</p>
<p>Rachel ran her fingers through her girl’s hair as Chloe licked her way from her neck to her front, reaching her throat, kissing her all the way back up to her soft lips. They kept at it for a good while, not needing to rush, just enjoying each other’s company and exchanging caresses. After all, this was the person with whom she wanted to spend her life. Her favorite person in the world. Her best friend. Her lover. Her wife. The one who could take her breath away and give it back to her when she most needed it.</p>
<p>It is so easy to get caught up with life, in the whirlwind of all the things to do, but to put away all the demands and obligations, timelines and pressures, in order to make room to be with the one you love and who loves you, there’s no better way to gather strength to continue the journey.</p>
<p>Chloe wanted to let her wife know she appreciated her. Appreciated all she did for her by working hard and making sacrifices. Rachel was her sunshine, so she wanted to show her the view of everything they’d be missing if she continued a hectic pace. Hopefully at least once in a while, they’d both be able to come together for moments such as this.</p>
<p>Opening her eyes wide, Rachel realized the rising of the sun, slowly spreading its beaming light across the landscape which was Arcadia Bay. The view was something neither of them had seen before, but here they were, together, taking it all in. It was more beautiful than they had realized. Funny, how we complicate things so easily and yet… from the outside it looks as if things always work out as they should.</p>
<p>“Rachel, your eyes are sparkling. Actually, they’re a little bit moist. Are you okay?” Chloe asked concerned, then noticed a tear running down her cheeks. “Hey… hey… I’m here… Shhhh…” she said calmly, holding her tightly in her arms.</p>
<p>“Did you know that every lighthouse has its own signal for lost mariners?” It was trivia time apparently. Always good to change the topic when things got too carried away.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Rachel smiled as Chloe brushed away her tears.</p>
<p>“Yeah. For real. No two lighthouses are built the same. They are all made with whatever was available in their specific location.” She grinned a soothing smile to her wife, holding her face in the palm of her hands. “Do you know what I see when I look into your eyes?”</p>
<p>Rachel shook her head, wanting to hear what her girl had to say.</p>
<p>“I see the light that can always bring me back to the shore when I go in too deep. You are my guide back home. You are my home. Happy Valentine’s day, sunshine.”</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, love of my life.” Rachel said, holding back tears of joy. They held each other for a while, admiring the view of the sunrise upon their town as the light reflected on their eyes, gleaming with encouragement to make love right there, on top of the world they called their own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>